


One Night

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN_Het_Love Surprise Challenge Favorite Things: Write a drabble (300 words or less) about your favorite thing about one of the boys. The trick is that you need to do it from a female character's point of view. Other than that? Go crazy. And if you write more than 300 words, well - we'll forgive you this time. ;D</p><p>332 words on Dean Winchester circa Season One</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

_  
_

Christy was staring at her ; she must have zoned out again, third time in less than twenty minutes, that might be a new personal record.

“Sorry, I was thinking about this guy I met this weekend…”

“So, tell me all about him!”

Where to start?He was hot, no question about that.His eyes were a gorgeous hazel, changing in the light or with his mood, and the way they crinkled at the edges when he smiled was absolutely irresistible.The freckles were very nice, both the ones across his nose and the ones across his shoulders, and the muscles certainly didn’t hurt, but that probably wasn’t what Christy meant.He drove the hottest car she’d ever seen, and she didn’t even like cars.He wore a leather jacket and listened to classic hard rock, a deadly combination for any hot blooded girl.

“You are miles away, was he that good?”Christy teased.

Oh he was, he was that good and more, not that she was going to tell her curious friend.He was gentle and demanding, considerate and desperate, everything she wanted and something she feared.No, those hours in the cheap hotel room should probably shame her, she really wasn’t the kind to have a one night stand, but with him it was different somehow.For reasons she couldn’t explain, it put her in mind of sending a soldier off to war with a ‘special farewell’.

“Hello, Earth to Janna, come in Janna…”

“Sorry, he’s hard to describe.”

“Well then, let’s start with this, what do you like most about him?”

That was easy, it was what had drawn her to him in the first place, what made her follow the orders he barked when that thing came towards her, the reason she had happily done something she had never even considered before.

“He makes me feel safe.”

“So, when do I get to meet this guy?”

“You don’t, he’s gone. “

“Oh Janna, I’m so sorry…”

“I’m not.”

 


End file.
